They make all the difference
by thelittlepixie16
Summary: Alice has a vision that her and Rosalie are pregnat.only two in a million vampires have the "extra Vampire gene" little did they know that those additons would change the lives of Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,and Emmett.everything they knew will change.
1. Chapter 1

They make all the difference

I got this idea from a role play I did and then I wrote out in a story last summer so now I'm posting it.

Apov

I was sitting outside pretending to get a suntan, but being a vampire, I'm not able to get a tan. Tons of Diamonds sparkled on me. I heard the door open and turned around to see my wonderful husband jasper walking outside.

"Al" he spoke

"Hmmmm" I patted a spot next to me, he sat down.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Getting a fake tan" I smiled.

"But u can't get a tan" He told me. I looked in his topaz eyes; I loved him so very much.

"Stop being a downer Jazzy, I can pretend, there's no law against it!" I retorted

"You want to bet?" he smiled at me. I glared at him. Then I had a vision.

*vision*

"Jazzy, what should we name her?" I asked,

"I don't know" Jasper answered, and then I took a look at myself. I looked like I was….NO! That can't happen, I'm a vampire, Rosalie walked into the room and she looked like me. Pregnant.

*present*

I was shocked, out of my trance my hands automatically flew to my stomach. I could hear a faint heartbeat. I needed to tell rose about this and I need to ask Carlisle about this as well. All to soon Jasper grabbed my arm a stopped me on my tracks.

"Alice, what did you see?" A concerned look washed on to his face. I didn't want tell him, not yet. Not until I was sure.

"Nothing, it was about Rose and I need to talk to her.' I lied, well part of it was true, and I'm a horrible lair and Jasper knew it. He hated it too,

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale tell me what you saw." I knew he was serious and he never said my full name unless it was something bad and he was in overprotective mode. I looked at him, and he was in overprotective mode. It was the side of him I didn't like.

"Jasper I'll tell you in a minute it's about Rose. Please you have to trust me." He let go of my hand and I went inside. I saw Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Tyler. Edward and Bella adopted him a couple weeks ago. Tyler was about a month old. He was human they are planning to turn him when he's 18.

"Hey, where's Rose?" I asked

"In here!" Rosalie's high pitched voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Alice u have to talk to Carlisle about…..whatever the hell is in you." Edward mumbled to me so low that only I could hear.

"I will Edward, but I have to tell Rose, she is a part of this. Keep quiet I don't want anyone to know just yet. Please" I thought mentally. He nodded in approval and I went into the kitchen. Rosalie was making Nessie lunch, when I walked in.

"Uh Rose can I talk to u….in private" if vampire's hearts beat mine would have stopped 10 minutes ago. I would have by now, "Away from hearing range'

"Sure Ali come on." She took my hand after I wouldn't move and we made it to a mountain in the forest. "Ok al what's up? Why do we have to be all the way out here?"

I took a deep breath.

I'm going to leave it there. Please R&R. I really would appreciate it. I'll post this either when I get 10 reviews or on Thursday night. Too long? Too short? Tell me. I'll take criticism but nothing too bad.

~the little pixie


	2. Coming Clean pt1

Thanks for commenting/alerting. I don't own anything…..yet no not the twilight characters just Tyler and the future Cullen's.

Apov

I took a deep breath. "Ok so I had a vision that we we're both" I couldn't get the courage to say it. Rosalie raised Her Eyebrow, "We we're both pregnant."

The August sun was above us showing us are true identity, Vampires.

"Oh my god." She be was more excited than scared. She looks like Emmett when he gets excited about an idea that considers 'fun', "I can't believe it! My wish it's it's coming true!" She continued talking so fast I couldn't even understand what she was saying.

I didn't. I was scared, they could hurt us. Something in my heart was telling otherwise. Another part of me was kicking myself for not telling Jasper when I saw my vision, he would be comforting me and I would be in his arms instead of looking at the ground, then my stomach were I heard the heartbeat. My mind was racing until I cracked. "Rosalie!" I shouted, "Now think about this, we're vampires! Immortal, cold, hard, and stone! How is this even possible? We need to ask Carlisle."

"Yeah but we need to tell Emmett and Jasper. Like now." She said. A smile came across my face

"Wait until later to tell Emmett, after the football game, he'll be surprised." I couldn't wash the grin off my face.

"But so is everyone else" Rose looked at me like I was scatter-brained. I get that a lot sadly. I whispered the plan to her and then a smile was plastered on her face as well.

"Come Ali we have to tell Edward and Bella and Nessie and it there almost home from school shopping for Nessie. Kindergarten is a big deal to her." She started going on and on and on.

"Dude take a chill pill, blondes like you may get worn out if you keep talking the way you do!" that earned a punch in the arm from my sister. "Come on Carlisle going to leave for work soon." When we got back only Carlisle was here, Emmett and Jasper must have gone hunting, we caught Carlisle in time.

"Carlisle do u have a minute?" I asked

"Sure girls, what's up?" he looked at the both of us

"I had a vision that both me and Rose we're we're -"again I couldn't get the word out. Everything was just so overwhelming.

"Pregnant" Rose finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah, How's that even possible?" I asked for like the 2nd or 3rd time.

"Well girls, uhm…only very very few vampires have this "extra Vampire gene." I did some research after Nessie was born." Carlisle told us.

"So we must be the lucky ones." Rose said.

"What are the odds?" I asked.

"2 in a million vampires"

"Holy crap," Bella walked in.

"you heard Bella?" Carlisle asked, "Well I must get going, when I get back I want you two in my office so we can check on them." He said to me and rose, all we could do is nod. With that he left.

"Bad timing Bella." I said,

"Well both me and Edward heard it when we pulled off the highway. Edwards pissed." Bella looked kind of sympathetic towards us.

"Tell Edward that were keeping them and he can go screw himself." Rose half yelled, I couldn't help but laugh Bella couldn't even keep a straight face.

"Rose…..t-t-that's….. horrible!" Bella and I said through our laughter. Then Nessie walked in.

"Mom, what's screw?" she said innocently. Rose and I almost doubled over in laughter.

"a screw driver." Bella glared at Rose.

"Oh ok and the little girl skipped up the steps.

"Next time Rose I'm letting _you _tell her what something like that means" and she left to go get Tyler from Edward, I was like 5 seconds away from hysterics when Jasper and Emmett Walked in.

"What's so funny?" Jasper walked in a kissed me.

"nothing." My mind started racing again about how I should tell him. My mood changed from bubbly to scared and he felt it.

"Ali," He embrace me in to a hug here I started sobbing tearlessly. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our place. It was a like the clearing we play baseball in but way smaller, it had a water fall where we sometimes would swim. Today we just sat on a rock behind the water fall that no one saw because of how heavily the water ran. He held me close it was comforting.

"I have something to say." We said at the same time.

"You first Al." Jasper kissed the top of my head.

"My vision was that Rose and I we're, we we're pregnant." I chocked on the last word.

"I had a feeling earlier today when your hands flew to me stomach. My first thought when you went inside was dear god, what's going on. I'm glad you told me Ali" He hugged me again. I dry sobbed some more. He rocked me back and forth, "Shhh Ali Kat. There's no need to cry Sweetie Everything's going to be alright."

"N-no i-i-it's not! Everything is falling apart and this is the whole problem!' I pointed to my stomach. "What if it hurts me, or Rose?" I yelled.

"Alice, you are strong. Nothing's going to happen to you or Rose. Rosalie going to be strong and you're going to be a little trooper. It's not going to be a problem. What I was going to say was that we could adopt but this is so much better darlin'. You always wanted to start a family when Bella Had Nessie and now u can. We can say that the baby is literally ours. I'm happy for you and I'm happy for you, I want you to know that." He sent waves of clam to me.

"I know that jazz, I'm just scared. "I said.

"Don't be, I'll be with you every step of the way and the rest of forever. Can I ask one thing?" He looked worried.

"Yeah, what is- oh my god Jazz! I would NEVER ever cheat on you. It's yours! Vision remember!" I Jumped up and almost started dry sobbing because of him thinking I cheated on him.

"Ok, Ali just wanted to check," He smiled his crooked smile or as I like to call it 'sexy smile', "Al stop crying. Your Bright blue eyes are getting darker and I like seeing them bright." He said

Blue eyes? I thought I had gold eyes?

"Blue?" I ran to the water and I saw my reflection, I had blue eyes, what the hell? "Shit." Jasper wrapped his arms around me,

"You still look like the Alice I know and love. I wonder if it's part of a change."

"But I'm immortal. Maybe I'm turning human." Everything is freaking me out know, sooner or later I'll be think Jason's under my bed ready kill me. I heard a phone snap shut.

"I just talked to Carlisle. He said that's its natural. He said he did research." He looked out into the water

"Rose is going to tell Emmett after the baseball game, so mums the word. Got it"

"Got it." He smiles one of his smiles that my heart melt.

"Let's go back." I said and Jasper picked me up carried me back to the house. At the house Rosalie was sitting in the chair so I sat on the floor next to her while Jasper sat on the sofa watching the game with Emmett. Bella Walked in and sat on the other side of the chair. We started talking about babies and rooms while the game was progressing.

"YES MARINERS WIN!" Emmett screamed and high-fived Jasper.

"The Mariners win!" Emmett said again directly at us, "All right I'm hearing crickets, can you guys at least pretend to be happy!" Emmett asked us

"Whoo" the three of us said with sarcasm.

I had to end it there, next time will be when Rose tells Emmett, and some other stuff. I have it all written down. I'll post it as soon as I can, maybe 2morrow night.

R&R please

~the little pixie 13


	3. authors note

Hey, sorry I can't post, I'm at the beach and I 4got my papers that have the story on it but in a way it's good. Now should, Rose have twins, or Alice? Girls or boys? I have an idea in my head but I want to know what u say 1st. and names, I have a couple of girl name's and only like 2 boy names. Just comment if u have any idea's, and I'll try to post it when I get home.

~thelittlepixie13


	4. babies!

Hey, I'm back, just to let you guys know, I changed the year to 1997. You'll see why later on.

Rpov

Later that night the August sun had set. Alice and Jasper had gone up to their room, and talk. Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Tyler went back to their cottage and I was sitting outside with my guitar strumming to "fancy" by Reba McEntire, that's the only song I can play besides the theme some to batman. "She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down." I sang when Emmett walked out, now it's show time. He came over to me and kissed me.

"That's really good Rose." He said to me, I'm starting to panic I don't know what or how to say it to him.

"Thank you." I said weakly, "Em?" I said, it's now or never.

"Yeah Rose?" He asked with concerned eyes. I put my guitar down, grabbed his hand, and placed it on my stomach.

Empov

Rose grabbed my hand a place it on my stomach. I was confused at first but then I heard a beat. A tiny faint heartbeat. It became clear to me. I'm going to become a dad.

"Oh my god Rose, you're….you're…"I stuttered. She nodded

"Yes, Em it's true. Alice had a vision and we talked to Carlisle and he said only two in a million vampires. Me and Alice are lucky."

"Wow, I'm so happy Rose." I gave her a kiss. I'm really ecstatic, "When is it due?" I asked

"It's not an it, and I don't know Carlisle wanted to check on me and Alice when he gets home." She smiled.

Rpov.

After I told Emmett, it wasn't as funny as her vision said, damn some of her visions. I went inside and watched "Wife swap" episode before Alice came down the steps.

"Carlisle's coming. I told Edward, Nessie, Bella, and Tyler the whole thing."

"You woke up Nessie?" Nobody wakes up Nessie if they value their life or undead life in our case.

"Yep,"

"You're brave"

"She doesn't scare me." I scoffed at that.

"Tyler's one, I don't think he really gives a damn about this. He probably just stared at you." I said.

"Yep that's just what he did." She smiled. Oh my little sister. Then we heard a car come off the highway and soon in a garage. Carlisle went up to his study looking at some papers, we followed suit.

When we got up to his study there was a bed that resembled a hospital bed and some machines.

"While I was at work I looked through my papers and I found some stuff, the will most likely be more human the vampire, and they'll grow a human pace, not Renesmee pace." He looked at an old painting from god knows how many years ago. "Now I want to see if they are growing at human speed or like Bella was." Alice sat on the bed first and he took a machine that lets you see the baby.

"Well Alice there is the baby," He pointed to a small thing on the screen. "It's too soon to tell what gender it is."

" I'll find out through my visions or when she born." Alice said.

"How do you know it's a girl Al, Bella kept thinking it was boy and it ended up being a girl, for all you know it could be a boy." I said. Now silently hoping my baby will be a girl.

"I just have good luck." Alice smirked, fixed her shirt and glided next to me.

"Rosalie," Carlisle called me. I went to the bed and laid down. Carlisle lifted part of my shirt exposing my stomach. I could already see a visible bump. He put some jelly like stuff on it and then used the machine.

"There's the first baby, and the second baby." He said. I saw my bab- whoa wait, 2! Twins! Oh my god I'm the even luckier.

"Two!" Alice screamed shocked

"Two!" I said with glee.

"Two" Carlisle said as he put the machine away. I jump off the bed fixed my shirt, and me and Alice starting jumping up and down laughing and screaming.

"Omg, Rose I so happy for you!" Alice giggled said. All I could do was laugh; Emmett's going to be ecstatic.

"What are you two screaming about?" My husband Em walked it, and Jasper walked over to Alice.

"Were having twins!" I said, gleaming. Emmett gave me a smile that could light up a whole room. He didn't have to say anything because I knew what he was thinking.

Apov,

Jasper and I walked out of the room so Rose and Em could have some alone time. So we decide to go back to our room, and just talk.

"Rosie's excited. She's having twins. But I'm just having one." I said, disappointment leaking under my words at the end. Jasper sat on the bed with me and hugged me.

"That's ok darlin, think about, now we'll have three Rosalie's running around, Or three Emmett's," we both shivered at the thought, "but we'll have two Alice's around. That's alright with me." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Jasper suddenly, have changed, he so optimistic, and now I'm pessimist.

I leaned on his shoulders. "Or there's two Jaspers around." I looked up at him remembering Rosalie's words earlier today. "We can adopt after the baby's born."

"Sorry Ali Kat there's only one Jasper and he's married to the most beautiful person in the world. We can adopt if you like." We kissed; I'm not going into detail.

"I can't wait till April," I said once apart, for an unnecessary breath.

"Me too, me too." Jasper looked back at me for a split second before we came together again.

Ok, sorry about the wait I was going to post it earlier then 2day, but my friend wanted me to go on aim. And I was w/her all week, if anybody has an aim, and wants to talk, my name is halestorm1397. If do just tell me ur from fanfic, or I won't know who the hell u are, I'll try writing 2day, and post it soon,

~thelittlepixie13


	5. Alice and jasper

I'm skipping two months. So it's November, I may skip some months. On the last chapter where it had wife swap refence, sometime in the future I'll do a wife swap episode with all there's characters once I finish this story, I know it's been done a lot but yeah. And then when I said the year 1997, I ment that's the year there born. Since it's not the New Year, it is still November 1996.

Apov-

I was lying down on the sofa, my feet on the sofa and my upper body next to Jasper who had his arms around me. I was reading_ pride and prejudice_. I could really cures Bella for making me read classics. I so far it's good, I just started chapter 3 **(a/n: I've read it but that was last year so I kind of forgot what happens in chapter 3, it's an awesome book) **when Rosalie came down stairs With Emmett by her side. He has been like a lost puppy dog, following Rose EVERYWHERE. Then again, since she's the one with twins, she like bigger than me. Then again, she looks like she does two months along expect for me who is still looks flat as I did two months ago. There is a bump, very little and unnoticeable. Jasper must have felt my sadness and kissed my head. It's been weird these past two months not be able to go shopping or exploring vast lands, because Carlisle has Rose and I on house arrest, the only place we can go is to Bella and Edward's cottage to visit Nessie and Tyler. Carlisle didn't give a reason why so now poor Esme does the baby shopping bless her heart. Bella and Edward were on a cruise to somewhere and Rosalie offered to babysit Tyler and Nessie.

"Bye guys were going over Bella and Edward's cottage!" Rose yelled as she shut the door.

I sat up and put the book down on the table. Taking notice that I was still in my PJ's I started to head up stairs. I know we don't sleep but I started to drift in and out of conciseness so I like wearing my PJ's

"Where are you going Ali?" Jasper asked.

"To change. "I snapped. Damn hormones I've been doing this all the time to Jazz and he doesn't deserve it, "Sorry." With that I went into my room and pulled out a pair of boot cut jeans, and a purple shirt type with a belt that ties on my side, and my Mary Jane's. With that I made my way down stairs to find Jazz playing some stars wars game on the computer. I stood behind him to get a closer look at the game. He was shooting machine type people.

"I won! I won! I won!" He yelled. He picked me up and twirled me around until I fell and landed on my butt. "sorry about that, I got carried away. I don't want to hurt my two favorite people in the world." He patted my stomach lightly.

"Shut up Jazz" I retorted.

"You're asking too much of me. You're my favorite person in the world and soon I'll have a second." He Help me up. I smiled. Just another 6 months.

This is it for today. I may write more, today. Probably not this weekend, cuz I'm with my dad, this weekend. So I won't be able to write. When I post again, I fast forwarding a few months so it will be January 1997. There's going to be some Edward Bella and Nessie stuff in the coming chapter. Sorry that's its short. I'm going to update it, a.s.a.p., which may be 2day. Or tonight or Monday. It's going to be longer. I just couldn't think of what else to add to this chapter.

~thelitttlepixie13


	6. Barbie's,snow, and kicking

Don't forget, the month is now, January 1997. I don't own the twilight characters Or Barbie's for that matter. They belong to S.M and the ppl who own Barbie's

**Apov **

I Was in the living room, when a fuming Nessie ran for the back door.

"Were are you Nessie?" I asked?

"Out for a walk, I'll be back." With that she left. I turned my attention back to my book when i had a vision.

*Vision*

There were three babies. Two in pink and one in blue.

*present*

Maybe Rosalie was right. I was going to have a boy, and she was going to have the girls. There goes my little girl I've imagined. The one with straight Blonde hair and the brown eyes that jasper had when he was human. So pretty, the other girls would want to be like her. She would be popular and have boys running after her. Pretty laugh and smile. A Happy girl.

"What did u see Alice" Jasper asked bringing me back down to earth.

"Nothing I need to tell you yet."

"Was it about the babies?" He asked me.

I smiled. "maybe." Then he started tickling me in my tickle spot. It's by my shoulders and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Jazz…s-sttopp….pplease…jjazz" I said through my laughing. That ended when a blast of cold, winter air came through the door along with a very upset Edward and Bella. Bella holding Tyler

"Guys' Nessie's gone." Bella said scared, "have you seen her?"

"She went for a walk. She said she'll be back. She told me when she left." I spoke quietly.

"Then why didn't you tell us!" They shouted at me. I felt a tear run down my face. i was too upset to even take note on that.

"Don't scream at my wife!" Jasper Shouted back.

"She just took a walk ok! Will you stop shouting I'm right here!" I shouted. Rose came down the steps. One hand on the railing and one hand on her stomach. It's been 6 months And now I have a noticeable bump. Jazz kissed the top of my head again. I looked at him and he smiled his crooked smiles.

"What's going on?" Rosalie said once she made it down stairs. I turned to look at the window; the snow was untouched except for the set of footprints made by Nessie. One going out and one coming in. When Nessie did come she looked scared.

**Npov**

I walked in and saw everyone down stairs, except for Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. I took a walk to clear my mind. Momma and Daddy are always with me. They hardly spend time with Tyler. He just sits there, too shy to talk, he's 7 months and can talk, but doesn't. I walked in afraid of what was coming next.

"Did you have a nice walk" Daddy asked me.

"Yes daddy. I wore a coat momma" I said

"Well I'm glad." Momma said.

"Nessie you could have told us you were going out. Instead you had me and you're mother worried sick about you." Daddy yell

"I'm sorry; I just needed to clear my mind." I mumbled, too upset to talk.

"Renesmee you leave without telling anybody, and just come walking in on your own freewill, you could have been hurt. You never know if someone from the voltuiri were hiding in the woods and kidnap you. And all you say is sorry?" Daddy yelled at me. I started to cry. And ran up to my room, its dad's old room, but I sometimes sleep in there, and all my Barbie's were stored. I sat on the bed trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. I just can't take it when daddy got mad at me.

**Epov**

I saw my daughter run up the stairs crying. I instantly felt bad and wished I didn't yell at her, a blizzard is coming in and could start anytime. I was worried she would get stuck, even though she is part vampire I worried about her freezing to death or the voltuiri may have come out of hiding or something. I'm feeling guilty and I know the guilt wave is not from Jasper.

"Edward, you didn't have to yell at her. She only a kid." My wife Bella said to me.

"I didn't mean to yell at her." I glanced up the stairs. Then back down.

"Well go apologize to her." Bella demanded, so I went upstairs to my old room and knocked on the door.

"Ness?" I called. No answer. I walked in and saw her playing with her Barbie's, "Nessie." I called again. She didn't reply back. "Nessie, I'm sorry I yelled at you I was wrong. Will you forgive me?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and continued playing with her Barbie's. Walking over to her I picked up one of her dolls and started to talk in this high pitched voice.

"Daddy is really upset about yelling at you. He said he loves you very much and is very sorry that he yelled at you. I think you should forgive him." She turned around to face me with a smile on her face and hugged me.

"I forgive you daddy!" she giggled, "Let's get momma and Tyler to play to!" she squealed.

"While we wait for dinner to cook." I said and grabbed 4 Barbie's.

"Ok." She skipped down stairs curls bouncing up and down.

**Jpov.**

Alice was asleep on the sofa. I held her close. She was so peaceful, it's a good thing she asleep. The human change as Carlisle told me makes her sleep a little bit. That started 2 months in, but hasn't slept very much. The baby's probably more vampire then human. 6 months in and it seems like the baby is becoming more vampire then human. I started playing with her hair. She woke up.

"Sorry honey if I woke you." I said.

"No you didn't." She answered, "I woke up on my own." She place one hand on her stomach. I kissed her head, and I saw a flash of long bronze hair, which made me stop what I was planning to do for Nessie's sake.

"Guess what! Daddy, Momma, and Tyler are going to play Barbie's with me! I bet you're jealous." Nessie said. I decide to play along for Nessie sake.

"Man I want to play Barbie's!" I acted, Alice turned her head an gave me a weird look, "Play along." I mouthed. She nodded.

"I want to play too!" Alice pouted like a little girl. I smiled; she can be so child-like at times. I can just tell she'll be a great mom. God in only a few short months I'll be a dad. Where did the time go?

"Well sorry guys!" Nessie smiled.

"Now Ness no need to torture aunt Alice and uncle Jasper" Edward joked has he walked into the kitchen with Nessie.

I looked down at Alice and kissed her head; she took her free hand and put it on my face and on her stomach. Her eyes got real wide.

"What Allie Kat?" I said, worried the something happened.

"I….i ff…felt….ii….it….kick." My wife's stuttered, and smiled.

"Really Lissa" I asked.

"Yep!" she took my hand and placed it where our baby lay.

"Hey baby, it's your daddy, I can't wait to see ya. Can you hear me?" I talked to an invisible person who will soon be visible. The baby kicked and I gave Alli an one hug. The baby's probably going to be like just like Alice. Interjected and happy and sweet and of course a daddy's girl who will probably have me wrapped around her little finger, "That's great Liss." I smiled. She tried sitting up but she was having difficulties doing so. I help her up.

"I'm going to get something to eat." She looked up to me.

"I'll get it for you." I offered, "Would you like blood, blood, or blood?" I asked in a teasing tone. Carlisle stored some animal blood in the fridge were Alli or Rose could drink.

"I'll have to go with option c." She smiled wryly.

A vampire second later I was back next to al's side with a cup of blood.

"Here you go darlin'" I gave her the cup and she drank it all in a matter of seconds, "Want me to get more?" I asked.

"Thanks but no thanks. Al answered. So I turned on the TV, and watched a movie with Alli Kat for the rest of the night.

Ok, I'll post more. I'm more of an Alice/Jasper fan then Rose/Emmett, that's why there's mostly a&j. but I will get r&Em in there. Idk when I'll post more, but it'll be up soon. The next chapter it'll be February, 1997. Just moved forward a month. Cute little Edward/Nessie moment. If one of them ever saw that or Emmett saw that, poor Edward wouldn't hear the end of it. Ttly

~thelittlepixie13


	7. names

Hey, it's now February 1997, just a reminder ok, I'll get on w/ the story.

**APOV**

It was Valentine's Day, and everyone was busy with their other, not like that, just spending time with one another. Nessie was giving everyone Valentine's Day cards. Edward got Bella some earrings and a matching necklace. Bella got Edward a new music sheet so he could compose more songs. Emmett got Rosalie a bouquet of roses, go figure. Rosalie got Emmett and teddy bear. I will never understand them. But I know that if Rosalie wasn't expecting twins, or a baby for that matter, they would be making a ton of noise. I gave Jazz a video camera and a regular camera he could use to film his son, as he growing up. My thoughts drifted to that vision a month ago. The baby in a blue blanket would be ours, not one of the babies in pink. I changed a lot in this one month, I looked like I was 7 months now and not as little as I once was at the beginning of last month. Jasper handed me a small box wrapped in yellow paper. I unwrapped the paper and inside there was a red box, I opened the gold box and saw a gold chain. Pulling it out I noticed it was a heart shaped locket. On the front it had 'I felt hope' It's beautiful.

"Oh my god Jazzy I love it!" I smiled.

"Good now look on the back" he told me. So I did and on the back it said 'Forever love Jazz'

"I love it even more! I'll put a picture of you and the baby! I smiled. Jazz helped me but it on and kissed me.

"I'm glad you love Ali Kat. That's a great idea darlin'" Jazz said as I looked for a picture of him for my locket. I found one it was him standing by the water at Isle Esme. We went there for our honeymoon. It was wallet sized but I cut it to make it small enough to fit in the locket but big enough to show the water and his face.

"So Jazz, what do you think we should the baby if it's a girl?" I already know it's a boy but i still got to think of a name, "I like, Jacee, or Crystal cause then you could call her Chris or Jace." I said.

"I like Addison." He said. Addison was the name of his younger sister, there were really close and then he left for war. Addison died, in a shooting that happened while she was out. He found out about it on the last day of his human life. He still misses her. I like the name to. It means so much to him. He started to choke up a bit. I gave him a hug.

"I like that name to Jazzy." I spoke quietly.

"I miss Addi." He choked.

"It's ok." I hugged him. He composed himself and smiled.

"What are we going to name it if it's a boy?" Jazz asked me. I felt a little numb because that's the more practical thing right now.

"Uh, what about Austin?" I said. I like that name.

"Or Michel." Jasper offered.

"Austin Michel Hale Cullen." I combined the two names, "That's a good name."

"Yep a good name." Jasper said distantly. I left him to think. I went to the mirror. I could not believe what was happing. My own little family, Jazz, Austin, and me. It was a miracle. I just can't wait to see my son. I can't wait to spoil my nieces. Watch Jazz and Emmett play football in the back yard with Austin. Him being Quarterback on his high school football team. Watch him grow up before my eyes, and then soon enough he would be at the alter waiting to see his beautiful bride go down the aisle. My grandkids that I get spoil to my unbeating heart's content. I sat back down on the bed and placed my hand on my stomach to feel Austin's kicks.

**Rpov**

I was fixing the vase of Rose's my husband gave me. He was on the bed watching the football game. I felt the twins kick. I smiled then realizing that they didn't have a name.

"Em, what do u think we should name the twins?" I asked.

"I don't know Rose. I heard there's this comet named Halley. I Like that for a girl." He said.

Halley maybe if I change the letters. H-a-i-l-e-y? No. H-a-y-l-e-y? Nah that just doesn't fit. H-a-l-i-e-g-h. Nope. H-a-l-e-y. That's better.

"I like that idea Em, but I decide to change the letters to H-A-L-E-Y. I like that better. It's pretty." I smiled.

"I like that Rosie. It's spelled like Hale like you're last name before you turned into a vampire. Plus a y." Emmett said.

"Really? I didn't think about that." I sat next to him.

"For a middle name we can use-"I was cut off by Emmett.

"How about Alice's first name Mary or another name u know like in the family or something?"

"Haley Mary? No, that doesn't sound right but I like you're idea." I said and turned to face him, "How the hell are you and what have you done to my Emmett?" I joked. He was full of ideas it is not like him.

"Ha-ha Very funny Rose." He kissed me.

"Well there's Haley Bella or Haley Isabella or Haley Ann or Haley Lillian or Haley Marie."

"Haley Bella doesn't sound right. Or Isabella." Emmett Said.

"ok, so Haley Ann, Haley Lillian, or lily or, Haley Marie" I said, "Ann more common. So Haley Lily sound alike so Hale Marie."

"ok, and for a second name if it's a girl?" Emmett asked.

"Lillian Ann." I said. That's pretty. But that's for if there's to girls. Haley Marie is the 1st no matter what. And for guys, Zachary Dale or Max Edward." I said, I picked them out because there were easy to figure out.

"k. so how about Zac and Haley for it's one girl and one boy, Haley and Lily if there both girls and Zac and Max if there both boys right?" Emmett asked me.

"Yep!" I smiled.

Ok sorry it took so long, felt like it to me! If any has any dislike for the name Michael cuz of the whole thing in twilight it's not the reason cuz of twilight. My friend mike just passed away. Rip mike 8-16-10. I'll post soon. Or I'll try Cuz of school starting. It will be April, 1997. The month the babies' r born and their debut. Ttyl

~thelittlepixie13


	8. time

Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Cuz to me it felt like a while. School took up a lot of time. Omg the want to extend the school year. So not kool. I love summer! Ok, enough about the stupid crap. On with the story. It's April, 1997. I will post pictures of the babies. One older and one younger. They will most likely be on my profile since Idk where else to show them.

**Apov**

I was lying in my bed at the hospital watching Jasper play with his camera.

"Jazz, you're gonna waste the battery, the way you're going it will be gone in two minutes." I smiled at him.

Carlisle came in to get stuff ready and Rose screamed. The last thing I remember was I screamed and dug my nails into Jasper's palm before black took over me

(**I'm not gonna write about how there born, cuz I don't scar anybody for life and I don't know how to right that stuff.)**

**After their born. **

Carlisle still wasn't back yet but I felt like my normal happy self. Thank god. Jazz was videotaping me and rose at the moment; I'm starting to think that video camera was a bad idea.

"Say hi to the camera Rose!" Jasper said, I think I'm rubbing off on him. Rose covered the lens with her hands.

"Not now Jasper." Rosalie glared at him. Emmett was talking to Bella and Edward at the moment. My sister was close to falling asleep. I'm right with her but I'm going to stay up to see my son for the 1st time.

"Jazzy let Rose be." I said to him.

"Ok Alli Kat." He obeyed like the good jasper I know he is and turned off the camera. Emmett came in smiling like a crazy person.

"What are you smiling about Em?" Rose asked.

"No reason. I'm just so happy. He gave rose a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle came out with two babies and went over to Rose. I tried to see if I can see the blankets. One pink and one blue so that means…

**Rpov**

I was wide awake when I saw Carlisle walking over here with two babies. One pink and one blue, I smiled like the sun shines. "Rosalie, Emmett the oldest is a boy and the youngest is a girl." Carlisle handed me my son and my daughter. It felt nice to say that. The boy had pale lips and brown eyes like Emmett had when he was human. Light blonde hair. It would be invisible to a human but being vampire I could see it clear as day. Dimples like Emmett had and my nose.

"Zachary Dale Cullen." I smiled finally able to see him. I passed him to Emmett. I took a look at my daughter. She had brown hair like Emmett and had sparkling blue eyes. A pug nose as well. She looked up and smiled at me. A pretty smile, my smile She was beautiful just like her mom. Haley Marie Cullen. I fit her very well. Emmett and I switched again, this time he had Haley.

**Empov**

I gave our new soon back to Rose and kissed her head as I took our daughter. She reminded me of Rose and a little bit of me with her brown hair. Blue eyes that lit up when she saw me. She laughed a bell like laugh. She was gonna break hearts when she got older and I didn't need Alice to tell me that either. I'm finally a dad, I could not get over that news it was overwhelming.

**Apov**

If Rosalie and Emmett got the boy and there were two babies in pink that must mean that-

"Alice, Jasper congrats it's a girl!" Esme told us. Wait girl! So I don't get the boy in my visions. A girl, my daughter yes!

I took the pink bundle from Esme. I looked at my daughter, Jasper and I gasped. Something just clicked she was real. She had blonde hair that was invisible to humans, my nose and jasper's eyes from when he was human, brown. She was kinda small. She looked up to me and smiled and a wind-chimey laugh escaped her lips as she saw the both of us.

"She so beautiful jazzy she reminds me of you!" I smiled

"No she looks like you darlin'." I kissed my head.

"Addison Jace Cullen Hale." It fit her well. Esme went over to Rose and Emmett

"What did you name them?" she asked in a motherly way

"The girl is Haley Marie and the boy is Zachary Dale." Emmett said.

"That's great, Bella's gonna like the Marie." Esme said, "What about you two?" She asked us. "Addison Jace." I replied.

"That's good too." she said and smiled.

"Ok, just a few words before we let you guys spend time with them. They will drink blood and eat human food; it depends on the person though. They will stop growing around 18 years old. Ok I'll let you guys be. "Carlisle said and left.

Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Tyler walked in. Bella, and Nessie, came over to me and jazz as Tyler went over to Rose and Emmett.

"How do u feel?" Bella asked me

"Back to my old self. "I smiled

"What did you name her?" Nessie asked.

"Addison Jace." Jasper answered with a smile on his face.

"That prettyful." She replied and walked over to Rosalie and Emmett.

"What did you name them?" Nessie asked.

"Zachary Dale and Haley Marie" Emmett said.

"Marie after Bella." Rosalie put in.

"Awww thanks Rose!" she gave her a hug.

"Jasper if you but the camera you can hold her." I said to my husband.

**Jpov**

I put the camera down and took our daughter. She woke up from her nap and smiled and laughed. She I felt as happy as Alli, Emmett, and Rose looked. I looked back at my daughter. She looked like Alice for sure. Alice grabbed my camera probably to look for a picture of Addison to put in her locket. Looking back at Addi, she was playing with her feet. I chuckled.

"What is it Jazzy? My wife looked up to me.

"Addi's playing with her feet. It's cute.

"I wanna see! Alice smiled and her emotions we like a little girl. I laughed. Al's is just another little girl.

**Empov**

Jasper was laughing about something, I don't care. I looked back at Rose and the twins. Zac was asleep and so was Rose. Haley was wide awake and reached for me. I picked her up and she laughed. I smiled back at her, and then she fell asleep. Am I that boring? I held Haley while she slept. She looked so peaceful. This was a day to remember. April 10, 1997. The day my life changed.

Ok so that's all for now. I will post more soon but school and other stuff is in the 't forget that the pictures or Zac, Addi, And Haley will be on my profile. Each one has to pictures, one older and one little. Check them out. Uh yeah that's all I got to say. So comment, see the pics read whatever you guys wanna do. Anyone have a great idea for a power for Addi and the twins? I know rose and Emmett don't have powers but this is my story so the twins r gonna have powers.

~thelitlepixi13


	9. little moments

What do u guys think of the pictures? Just wondering. The month is now September,1997

**Empov**

It's been about a 6 months since the twins and Addison were born. Rose and I were in our room with Zac and Haley. They have been very quiet. No screaming and crying unless there hungry. Rose laid down with Haley on top of her. Zac was sleeping in her crib. I laid down next to my girls. Rose was smiling as usual for the past two days. Heck she's been in a good mood since twins were born.

"Whatcha thinking about Rosie?" I asked

"Oh nothing, thinking about you, me, Haley, and Zac. My wish has finally come true! A little boy and a little girl to call my own." She said as she put Haley in-between us and rolled on her side to face me. Haley smiled. All she does is smile more than anything else but I like it, she's always happy. My little girl, sweet little girl. I took Haley and placed her on my side and grabbed Rose's hand.

"I know Rose it seems everything is right in the world. I have everything I could ever want and then some." I never really cared about kids or not being a dad. I just comforted Rose when she would have her moods when she wanted to be a mom, but after the twins I could kind of understand Rose to a point where I was glad to have them in my life and they brought joy to me. Haley started to cry.

"Emmett you turn to feed her." Rosie said to me.

"Ok" I said, picked up Haley, and walked into the kitchen. I saw Jasper trying to get Addi to eat with not much luck.

"Here's the airplane!" Jasper said in a high squeaky voice. Addison laughed.

"Dude, what the crap?" I looked at him.

"Ali asked me to feed here and Addi won't eat ,and by the way Al feels she's enjoying me making a fool of myself."

"She is so over you Jaz" I said as I got food out for Haley.

"I wouldn't talk look at what Rose makes you do." He fired back.

"Touché mi amigo." I said in French and Spanish. Is Touché even French? Oh well.

"Touché mi amigo, really?" I looked at me.

"Yes now shut up!" I laughed. The both of us finished feeding our daughters and let them play while we watched the game. My money's on the Raven's cuz we are moved to Baltimore and it was the season opener.

**Apov**

I was sitting on my bed with Addi rocking her. She is so active; she'll go from one thing to the next. It is never a dull moment with her, or that's what Jazz said. She does take after Jasper though, she very quiet unless she wants something. Right now her eyes were wide with alert I guess Jazz is near. Addi is defiantly a daddy's girl. Not even 2 seconds later Jazzy walked and kissed me then kissed Addi's forehead. He sat down next to me and I handed him Addi.

"How was your day today? He started talking to her, there was silence

"Well that's good." He spoke again. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Then Addi started to cry.

"Go feed her please." I said.

Jpov

"Ok, come on Addi." I scoped her up and walked into the kitchen, I got out a can of food. I looked at Addi; it's still hard to believe she's mine. Her blonde hair had little ringlets in them from earlier when Ali curled it. She was always active and running around. She smiled at me again, and I got her chair and my chair and tried to feed her, she wouldn't budge. A few minutes later and Ali's happy emotion coming towards me, Emmett walked in with Haley who looked very much like him. We started talking and finished feeding our daughter's and let them play with blocks. Haley and Addi have a huge disagreement about what to play with. Addi likes Barbie's and Haley rather play with Hot Wheel cars so to avoid arguments we have blocks for them to play with. Emmett and I watched the football game. My money's on the Jets. During the breaks I kept a close eye on Addi as Emmett did on Haley. Alice and Rosalie did decide to come down to play with Addi and Haley. Zac came down as well and the 5 of them were laughing and having a good time. I saw Addi and Ali and I felt so lucky to have them. I know Emmett felt the same towards Rose, Zac and Haley.

Ok sorry it's short but that's all I got for this chapter. It will be around Halloween of 1997 next chapter. Yeah.

~thelittlepixie13


	10. The dream

Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while. School yeah all that good stuff. What do you guys think of the pictures? One more thing do u guys have any ideas for powers? I have one thing in mind, just wondering what you guys think. On with the story. It's October 1997.

**Apov**

Addi, Haley, and Zac's 1st Halloween was over and it was pretty good. We also adopted. Rose and I didn't know how many kids we could have so we decide to adopt. Jasper and Emmett were behind us 100 percent. Jasper and I adopted 2 year old savannah Grace. She had black hair and bright green eyes. Emmett and Rose adopted 1 year old Nathan Matthew. Are family welcomed them with opened arms. The little ones loved, and easily got along with them. Addi talked for the 1st time back 3 months ago, I remember it like it was on yesterday.

*Flashback 3mo ago.*

I was sitting in Addi's room making room for the new girl Jazz and I were going to adopt. Jazz came in and started moving a bed in there next to Addi's crib. A anxious Addi wanting to be held.

"In a minute Addi." Jazz said to her as he fixed the bed and made it straight. Addi was still making weird noises.

"Addison I said a minute please." He spoke firmly to her, Addi is sort of demanding and she doesn't like to wait.

"Da da, Da da!" Addi spoke. She spoke! I was shocked her first words were da da and not ma ma. I was happy for jasper though. He looked shocked a well.

"Did she just say da da?" he asked. I nodded, and picked her up.

"She speaks!" He joked and kissed her forehead. I took a picture of the cute little moment. He was so happy his face was overjoyed. Addi kept on saying da da and laughing, "Yeah Addi, da da"

*End of flashback*

It was a great day. It was also the day she walked to. Haley walked that day as well so we took them by the river for a picnic and Haley fell in the river. She picked up one thing from her aunt Bella. Bella thought it was funny that now she wasn't the only klutz in the family. Zac just started walking around to his heart's content. Rosalie and Emmett will have a Handful in the incoming weeks as they get there balance.

**Rpov**

I just finished putting some Neosporin on Haley's knee; she fell of the steps walking out the back yard. Her Famous words are 'I'm okay!' She also looked like a raccoon with two black eyes. I could kill Emmett for that. Haley was trying to run in the bathroom to brush her teeth after Emmett said he would race her. She ran and ran into the door frame and it one eye. She backed in to Emmett who asked if she was ok; she said yeah and ran back in to the door frame and it the other eye on the same spot on the door. (_**a/n: That happened to me when I was a baby). **_Zac on the other hand just runs around like a mad man. He so takes after his dad. Father like son I thought. I just put them to bed and hung their costumes up. Haley was cat and Zac was a monkey, Emmett insisted that they dress up. Nate was a penguin; he did go trick or treating with Tyler and Savannah and Nessie. They had a lot of fun, Tyler was a ninja and Savannah was a puppy, and Nessie was a princess.

I was down stairs with Emmett watching some horror movie. I started thinking about the twins again. I can't help but think of them. Haley looked so much like Emmett. Her curly hair was out of control, she never cared if she got dirty from playing outside, and her laugh was contagious. Zac was the spitting image of Emmett expect with blonde hair. Nate is like Emmett in many ways. Mostly because of being a goofball. My wonderful family.

**Apov**

I was sitting in Jaspers arms when I heard the pitter patter of little feet come down stairs.

"Mommy?" Savannah called

"Yeah sweetie?" I answered her. She came and we separated. Jasper picked Anna up and put her on his knee.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I Hawd a bad drewm" she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"There were these people who wanted Addi, Halwey, Zac, Me, Nwate, and Tylwer. They wanted to hurt us." She said. I began to worry. I looked to Jazz he was thinking the same thing. The Volturi.

"Can you describe the people?" I asked.

"They were 5 of them. One girl and 4 boys. They had these back capes. I don't want them to hurt us." She began to cry. It was the Volturi. How did I not see this in my visions?

"Shhh Anna, it's ok. It was just a one is going to hurt any of you. We won't let that happen. Ok?" i said. Jazz calmed her down to the point where she would fall asleep. Anna nodded, "Come on, let's get you back into bed." Anna and I went upstairs. I waited to she fell asleep and then shut the door. Jazz was right outside.

"You don't think-"I cut him off.

"Let's go into are room so we can more privacy." I said. We walked into our room and sat down on the bed," It's the Volturi. How did I not see this in my vision?" I asked.

"Well maybe it's a couple months from now. You only see the immediate future. Well tell everyone else tomorrow." He said calmly.

**Jpovt **

That next morning we took Addi and Anna over to the big house. Esme built Rose and Emmett, and ours house a few months ago. Walking in to the big house I set Anna down and she ran to Ness, Nate and Tyler. Addi stumbled to Haley while the rest of us talked about Anna's dream.

"It could be the Volturi for all we know." My wife said.

"Sounds like something they would do." My brother Edward said

"But why?" Rose asked.

"Haley, Zac, Addi, and Nessie are the first of their kind. The Volturi would want to see how they are alive. They would Savannah, Tyler, and Nate because there human and they could expose us. The Volturi would kill them." Carlisle said.

We all looked over to where are kids were laughing and playing without a care in the world. They were so happy, why did the Volturi have to step in?

"Why didn't Alice see that though?" I asked, worried for my wife and her power.

"It's not anytime soon so she wouldn't see them. That's the only thing I can think of. We need to keep a close eye on the kids and the world around us in case the Volturi are around somewhere. I think savannah has a power. If it happens again tell us so we can look into her past that may find a reason for the dream. "Carlisle said as he left for his office to look into Anna's power.

"We can pick a fight any time with them." Emmett said.

"No Emmett we can't they could hurt them, Jane could with her gosh damn pain thing." Bella said. For now we will be on the watch and protect them even if it kills us.

That's all for now. So what do u think? Next chapter will be after Christmas. So it will be January, 1998. Idk when I'll right again but I'm in the works of doing another story. It's a songfic.

~thelittlepixi13


	11. endings

Hey guys, I'm kinda running out of ideas of the kids as babies. I will finnish this story and I'll start on their teenage years. Last chapter for this story. In the next coming story, I had to get rid of savannah too many characters.

**2 years after the dream. Addi, Haley, and Zac are 2, Nate is 3, Tyler is 3, Nessie is 7.**

**Rpov**

"Mommy!" My daughter yelled from outside. I went to see what had happened. She was on the deck with the most scared look on her face.

"Honey what's wrong?" I kneeled down to hug her.

"I saw something, it was huge! Awl big awnd**,**awnd…. Yeah" She moved her little arms to show how big it was. Huge and really big, wolves have been near. To clarify that I saw three guys walking from the woods. Embry, Seth, and Jacob.

"Hey, Blondie!" Jacob called out. I made a snide comment that brought Em out Embry looked down at Haley like a blind man. aw crap no way was I going to let my daughter go out with a wolf and worse…marry one like Nessie will eventually.

"Haley ,baby go inside and see where your brothers are." I Told her and glared at that mutt that imprinted on my daughter.

"Shit" Emmett muttered under his breath

**Empov**

I was in the boy's room playing with toy cars. Who knew they could be so much fun! I was heading down stairs when I heard Rosalie say some snide comment to Jacob. I went outside to make sure no fur was going to fly everywhere cuz I would not be picking it up. Outside were Rose, Haley, Jacob, Seth, and Embry. Embry looked at Haley like a blind man who saw the sun for the first time. He imprinted, and with that gift is a punch in the face. No way in hell would I let my daughter go out with one of them.

"Haley , baby go inside and go see where your brothers are." Rose said to Haley. Haley skipped by and waved at me, I waved back and once out of sight I muttered one single word.

"Shit." I ran up to Embry and started to yell at him.

"You mutt you better not ask out my daughter when she is older, or I swear to god I'll-" Rose stopped me.

"Haley doesn't need to know about it. Not about the wolves, not about the imprint, nothing." She said. Embry thought it was a good idea and so did i. the less she knew the more we could keep her safe.

"Well we came to tell you that we smelt leeches 10 miles north of the res, and were taking guard." Jacob said.

" _A _Vampire or vampire_s" _ I asked.

"Like four of them." Seth replied.

"Alice's vision." Rosalie thought out loud.

"What about Alice?" My brother Jasper came out of nowhere.

"The volturi, there here." My other brother who was behind me spoke. Scared me that I jumped. Embry thought it was funny until I gave him death glares that shut him up.

"Yes we are!" a voice carried from the opening of the forest. The girls came out with the little kids, Bella Held Nessie's hand and Tyler's. Alice had Addi on her hip and Haley and Zac next to her holding Nate's hand.

5 people in black cloaks walked forward. I stayed next to Rose hopping to hid Haley, Nate, and Zac.

"I see that you have a few new editions to you family. Bring them here." Aro said bitterly.

"No, you stay away from my kids, I'm not afraid to rip your neck off." Rose growled. I tried to take her hand to stop her but Felix grabbed her and had her neck lifted to the point where it could break.

"Mommy!" Haley screamed and started to run to pull her away. I grabbed her before she could get any closer.

"Mommy! Daddy let go!" Haley screamed at me.

"Be quiet Haley Marie." I spoke to her.

"Get the others inside…now!" I barked at my siblings. Alice started to move the kids inside when Jane stopped them.

"We were only going to look at them, Too see if they are vampires or human." Jane sneered evilly.

"Yeah a chance in hell." Alice yelled at Jane. Jane however didn't listen and headed for Zac.

"No, don't you dare touch my son bitch." Rose screamed. Felix tightened his grip on my wife. I took one step towards Rose. Edward grabbed Tyler, Jacob grabbed Nessie, Jasper grabbed Zac and Bella grabbed Nate.

"One step closer and she will die." Demetri threatened. I couldn't let her die. Haley was in hysterics, her muffled cries buried in my shirt.

"Aro this is low, too low." Edward said.

"It's only precaution so they will not expose us." Aro said to us like we were stupid. Haley looked up, her eyes bloodshot.

"Don't hurt my mommy." Haley cried to the Volturi.

Aro stepped closer to her. I pulled her back more. Rose yelled for him to stop.

"Silence!" he screamed.

"There human, they have no venom!" Bella blurted out, "Please leave us alone! Give us 2 years to tell them. They will find out!" Bella whispered.

"Fine, 2 years." He started to turn back to Jane, and Demetri, "Felix finnish up here." Aro looked at him.

"I love you!" Rose whispered one last time. Felix twisted her head which fell off her body and started a fire. The Volturi left in a mist. I was in shocked as a fire burned in our back yard.

"Mommy!" Haley yelled though her tears. The others took the kids inside so they wouldn't have to watch.

"Rose, I love you to babe." Tearless sobs started to break out as I hugged Haley closer and watched to fire take my wife away. How could they do that! She was my angel that saved me. We promised each other forever and they took it all away. Haley's future, Zac's, Nate's and everyone else's. She was a part of all of us. She finally got what she wanted all this time only for it to be taken away. The kids will never have a mother to talk to, just there aunts and their grandma. I don't know how I'll continue life without her.

"Daddy." My daughter looked up at me. Her eyes were so much like Rose's I could not muster up the strength to look at them.

"Mom's gone. She went to haven where she is watching you right now." I told her, "Go inside please." She nodded and walked in. I took a second to look at the dying fire and walked in. Jasper had a sobbing Alice in his arms. Edward was comforting a Shocked Bella and Nessie. Esme and Carlisle were too late. They came up to me and hugged me. I went up into my room and looked at all of the pictures of her. There was one when Zac and Haley were born, A picture of our wedding, a picture of us 5 last Christmas. We were so happy, her smile brought me to happier places. Haley and Rose had the same smile.

That night we told all the little one's what were are and what happened. They cried as expected. Haley took it really hard since she actually saw her mother's death. That night I laid in my bed wishing Rose was by my side. "I love You Rose. It was too soon. I wish you were here to see our kids grow up like you wanted." I started to cry tearless cries.

Ok that is the end of the kids as babies/toddlers. The sequel will be their teenage years. i cried when Rose died. U'll understand why I had to in the next story. Happy Thanksgiving!

~thelittlepixie13


	12. authors note number 2

ATTENTION:

I'M SORRY IF ROSALIE DIYING CAUSED ANY OF YOU TO HATE THIS STORY. MY IDEA IN THE NEXT STORY WAS ROSALIE TO COME BACK AS A GHOST THAT WILL HELP HALEY WITH OTHER PROBLEMS THAT WILL OCCUR. SHE WILL COME BACK! I LOVE ROSALIE TO MUCH TO CUT HER OUT. THIS IS JUST MY WRITING FLOWING. I REALLY HAD NO INTIETION OF KILLING HER. I LOVE ROSALIE TO MUCH. SHE WILL BE IN THE NEXT STORY AS MUCH AS THIS STORY TRUST ME! SRRY IF IT CAUSED ANY PROBLEMS!

~THELITTLEPIXIE13


End file.
